


They Kill Villains

by theoorsomething



Category: She Kills Monsters - Nguyen
Genre: Alter-egos, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Character, Childhood Friends, Death, Disguise, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Magic, Non-binary character, Pansexual Character, Possible Character Death, Queer Character, Queer Families, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Steve is trans, Superhero names, Superheroes, The power of friendship, Tilly is genderfluid, Token Straight Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, based on the young adventurers edition (no weird age gap), cause im too lazy to research what was and wasnt around in 1995, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoorsomething/pseuds/theoorsomething
Relationships: Agnes Evans & Chuck, Agnes Evans & Vera, Agnes Evans & Vera & Miles, Agnes Evans/Miles (She Kills Monsters), D&D Party - Relationship, Stephen & Miles, Stephen & Ronnie & Elizabeth & Kelly & Tilly Evans, Stephen/Vera (She Kills Monsters), Tilly Evans/Elizabeth (She Kills Monsters), Tilly Evans/Lilly (She Kills Monsters)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	They Kill Villains

2017

Agnes Evans grew up average. She was of average height, average weight, and average build. She was a perfectly average girl, with perfectly average abilities. Or at least...that's what she thought.

* * *

Flash forward to Agnes' freshman year of high school. Her little sister, Tilly, was only in the 7th grade at the time, but she was already involved with the magical and exciting world of Dungeons and Dragons. On this particular day in late November, it was raining, and so Tilly Evans and her ragtag team of friends decided that, instead of playing outside, they would continue their most recent campaign in the Evans family basement. This didn't bother Agnes. What did bother her was the nasty headache she seemed to get every time Tilly had her friends over.  
  


She stood up from her position on the couch and began to walk downstairs to grab her phone off her bed. She would call Vera, she had decided. Vera might not have any advice to get rid of the headache, but at least she could distract her from it. However, as soon as she reached the final step, Agnes' headache worsened, a wave of pain washing over her. Tilly looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright, sis? You're like...totally bugging out."

Agnes rubs her temples lightly, sighing. "I'm okay, I just came down to get my pho-" Before she could finish her sentence, a loud popping sound came from the bathroom, followed by hissing.

Tilly stands up. ”What was that sound?” She walks over to the bathroom door and opens it. Water sprays out of the sink pipes. She closes the door. “Steve!”

  
Steve looks at Tilly, then Agnes, then the door. “What’d I do?”

“You broke the pipes, fucknut,” Tilly says, holding her hands out as if Steve was going to physically hand her an explanation.

“I’m sorry, he broke the pipes? He wasn’t even near the bathroom.” Agnes looks over at the water trickling out from under the door, confused. How could Steve have done this?

“I-I’m sorry Tilly, I was just working on this-“ he points at his unfinished drawing of an orc, “-and...and maybe I got too excited?”

“Yeah, you’d better be sorry, how am I supposed to explain this to my mom?”

Agnes steps towards Tilly. “I’m not following...How did Steve burst the pipes?”

Tilly looks at her. “Promise you won’t laugh...or tell mom and dad?”

Agnes raises an eyebrow. “Sure, I promise.”

Tilly sighs. “Okay. We...we can do stuff. Like-“

“Like superheroes,” Chuck interjects. He smiles a little, closing his Player’s Manual. Steve nods sheepishly. Agnes is silent for a moment...before she starts chuckling.

“Right, I almost forgot my little sister has superpowers.”

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Tilly crosses her arms. She looks over at her friends, who are all unsure of what to say.

Agnes rolls her eyes. “Okay, okay, I’ll bite. What’s Steve’s superpower, being a bad plumber?” The boy in question lets out a little “Hey!

”Actually, it’s hydrokinesis, but he’s shit in shop class, so I’ll consider that his secondary ability.” Tilly smirks a little.

”What’s hydrokinesis?” Agnes sits down beside Steve at the table and flinches as her head throbs with pain again.

”Have you never read a comic? Watched a superhero movie?” Chuck says, appalled.

”I...I watched the Powerpuff Girls movie?” Agnes shifts in her chair.

”That absolutely does not count,” Tilly says. “Hydrokinesis is the ability to manipulate water with your mind."

Agnes’ eyes widen. “And _Steve_ can do that? Steve, of all people, can control what is considered the most powerful element?”

”I wouldn’t call it the most powerful,” Lilly says, glaring at Steve, who is beginning to look uncomfortable. Tilly laughs.

”Okay, assuming he can do that, what about the rest of you?” Agnes puts her shoulders on the table and leans on her hands. Lilly smiles.

”I can control fire,” she says, fingers fiddling with the hilt of her foam sword. Tilly looks proud of her, smirking and crossing her arms.

"I can manipulate air," Kelly says, raising her hand. She would be taller than all the others, being an eighth grader, but her wheelchair's seat is lower than the chairs the rest are sitting in, so she reaches shoulder height of her brother beside her. Speaking of him, Ronnie answers next, telling Agnes he can control rocks and dirt. Chuck, up next, explains his abilities to manipulate the environment around him using music. They all turn to Tilly.

"I can control electricity."

Agnes nods a little. "I want to believe you guys, but I'm gonna need proof." Tilly nods and snaps her fingers quickly.

"Got it. Steve? Outside, now."

Steve stands up. "But it's rain-oh!" He smiles brightly and rushes up the stairs. Eager to see what he's going to do, Agnes follows him. Steve opens the door and steps onto the porch, which has a small roof covering it. "Okay, watch this!" He steps out into the downpour and...doesn't get wet. The rain falls and stops over his head as if there's an invisible umbrella there, protecting him. He takes a few steps to the left, then the right, and still stays completely dry as the rain surrounds him.

"How...how are you doing that?" Agnes murmurs. She steps out onto the porch and looks up. There's clearly nothing above Steve's head. Tilly walks up behind her.

"Believe us yet?" She says. Agnes jumps, unaware Tilly was behind her, and stumbles into the rain. The water seems to miss her completely and she stands, stunned, behind a curtain of rain. Steve looks at Agnes, shocked.

"I'm not doing that..." He gets distracted by the sight before him and the rain suddenly soaks him. Agnes looks at him, then up at the rain parting above her head. Tilly sighs from her spot on the porch.

"Shit."


End file.
